Wireless communication technologies have seen explosive growth over the past few years. This growth has been fueled by wireless services providing freedom of movement to the mobile public, and cutting the tether to hardwired communication systems. As a result of service enhancements, the popularity of wireless services is expected to continue to grow rapidly. A recent addition to wireless communication services has been the ability to broadcast television and other content to digital television receivers. Mobile television (TV) broadcast services allow users to view TV programming, as well as receive mobile editions of news, entertainment, sports, business, and other programming, using their cell phones or other wireless digital television receivers configured to receive the mobile broadcast transmissions. Thus, there is a need for enhanced user interfaces to enable digital television receiver users to enjoy the full benefits of the mobile broadcast programming available that is expected to become available. Similar needs exist for all digital television receivers.